


a strategic gathering

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission, light watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sequel to "a strategic move"Though Hubert and Edelgard had hoped to move things along with Byleth, quite a bit of time passes before they are able to continue. But when Hubert notices how stressed the two women are, he takes an opportunity to arrange something for them.





	a strategic gathering

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to another commission, I love these three so much I yell every time  
As the tags say, there is very light watersports here, just a very mild pee scene amidst everything else

Though their first encounter went smoothly enough, and Hubert was left thinking that this meant things would progress at a decent rate from that point on, war doesn’t realistically leave a lot of time to figure out the ins and outs of what they all want from one another. Edelgard doesn’t bring it up often after that, and he doesn’t want to push her, and Byleth is fine with acting like nothing has happened so long as neither of them bring it up to her.

They don’t have much free time to really do anything, until several weeks after their first encounter. Hubert knows that they will have enough time and he sees this as the right opportunity to move things along. Byleth seems incredibly stressed with all the work she’s had to do, so he catches her alone one day to bring this up.

“If you don’t allow yourself a chance to relax, you’re going to collapse on us,” he says. “You’re no good to the empire or to Lady Edelgard then, you know?”

In the past, she might have been hurt by his words, but she knows him well enough by now that she gives him a tired smile and says, “Thank you for your concern. I’ll keep that in mind, but…”

“Not quite sure how to relax?” he asks with a smirk. “I have an idea for that, if you’re interested. Since you seemed to love giving up control  _ last _ time, perhaps it would help even more if you had the both of us take control of you for a little while. What do you think of that?”

Her cheeks flush as she considers his words, before she smiles and nods. “Yes, I would love that!”

“So eager,” he says with a low chuckle. “Very well. I’ll get everything sorted out.”

With Byleth agreeing, all he has to do is actually get Edelgard to agree to move forward. He doesn’t want to be pushy, but she’s been stressed as well, and he’s sure that this is just what she needs to unwind for a little bit, before they have to face even tougher battles in the coming weeks. For all of her strength, she can be shy at times, especially involving her beloved professor, so she needs an additional nudge from time to time.

Hubert tells her what he’s said to Byleth and, blushing, Edelgard says, “I agree that that’s a good idea. I think she deserves time to relax as well, but...well, I don’t really know what I’m doing. You were very good at taking control and dominating her, and she really liked that, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know if I can do things like you do. She’s always had an eye for you, so it was obvious that she wanted you, but what if she doesn’t want me?” she asks, and before he can tell her not to be ridiculous, who wouldn’t want her, she presses on. “Not only that, but even if she likes it, what if I take things too far? I don’t know what I’m doing, and if I accidentally hurt her…”

“My lady, you have nothing to worry about,” Hubert reassures her. “She’s been just as taken in by your charms as she’s been taken in by my...well, whatever it is that she sees in me. That is nothing to be concerned with. And as for your other worry, you know that I’ll be right there to guide you. As always, I will assist you in whatever way you may want. You need only say the word.”

“You make it all sound so formal,” she murmurs. “I’m torn between being amused and being intimidated.”

“But you’re mostly excited, aren’t you?” When she nods, he says, “Just leave everything to me. I promise, this will turn out just fine.”

~X~

Hubert arranges them to meet in Byleth’s room, but once all three of them are there, it is some time before anyone says anything. Both Byleth and Edelgard stare awkwardly at the floor, neither knowing how to start this, and Hubert looks between the two of them, giving either of them a chance to do something before he intervenes. Already, it seems he has to make good on his promise to guide Edelgard, and he coughs softly, trying to see if this will get a reaction out of her.

“I…” Edelgard clears her throat. “Take your clothes off, then kneel before me, my teacher.” Her voice wavers a bit as she commands, nothing like the clear, bold voice she has when ordering her troops.

But Byleth responds with eagerness, quick to strip herself and get on her knees in front of Edelgard. She patiently waits for her next order, and Edelgard removes her glove, leaning down to caress Byleth’s face. “Your skin is so smooth…” she murmurs.

“You’re always so beautiful,” Byleth replies, and Edelgard kisses her once, briefly, before standing back up. As Byleth waits for further instruction, Edelgard pauses, before turning to Hubert, pleading for help with her eyes.

“Perhaps you should undress as well,” he suggests, and she nods, doing as told. It’s odd for her to take orders from him, but he means it more as a suggestion, and he’s only doing this because she requested his assistance anyway.

Her outfit is intricate, and Hubert helps her undress to make it go more quickly. From time to time, he’s helped her get dressed, so he knows his way around, and once she is completely naked, he has her sit on the edge of the bed, and Byleth follows, still kneeling in front of her. She’s incredibly obedient, and he admires that about her, though he would never admit that to her.

Instead, he kneels down behind her and pushes her face forward, between Edelgard’s legs. “Make yourself useful and serve your emperor,” he commands, and Byleth only hesitates for a second before leaning in further to push her tongue inside of Edelgard. Hubert removes his hand and steps back, content to watch the two of them for the time being.

Byleth doesn’t have any experience with this, if what she’s said about her past is any indication, but she doesn’t seem to have a hard time getting into the swing of things. At the very least, Edelgard seems to enjoy how she makes use of her tongue, tipping her head back and moaning, so shamelessly that it causes her to blush. Hubert nearly feels guilty being allowed to watch something like this, and to see the lady he’s served since childhood give herself over to pleasure like this.

Naturally, he had no qualms about allowing her to watch him before, because, personal attraction to Byleth aside, her orders were her orders. But now that he is on the sidelines, only here to offer whatever assistance she needs, it’s hard to ignore just how much he enjoys seeing her like this, and seeing the two of them together. He’s always loved her, perhaps before he even knew what love was, and then, somehow, his mysterious professor caught his eye, before he had time to be jealous of how high Edelgard spoke of her.

The two of them are so perfect together that is it even right for him to be on the sidelines? But he was the one that Byleth always stared at, and he was the one Edelgard considered essential to make this work, so there must not be any real problem with his presence. Whatever the case, he keeps his hands at his sides while he watches Byleth’s head bob between Edelgard’s legs and the emperor’s face contort in pleasure as she whimpers for more.

Even with her lack of experience, Byleth does not take long to get Edelgard off like this. She lets out a sharp breath that fades into a moan, visibly relaxing as she comes, and Hubert, in contrast, tenses, so overwhelmingly aroused by such a beautiful and erotic sight. While Edelgard catches her breath, Byleth pulls her head back, panting as she looks up at the other woman.

“Was that good?” she asks in a soft voice.

“Yes...yes, that was amazing…” Edelgard gasps, resting a hand on Byleth’s head as she praises her.

“What would you like me to do for you next...m-my lady?” she asks, hesitantly trying the term of respect.

“I…” For a moment, she looks to Hubert, her nerves clear in her face. Though he doesn’t know what she’s thinking right now, he gives her a reassuring nod as if he does, wanting to encourage her to pursue whatever it is she desires. “You remember when Hubert cornered you before, don’t you? I want you to do...that again.”

Immediately, Hubert understands what she’s asking for, muttering to himself, “So, you developed a liking for that as a result? Interesting…”

Byleth, however, cocks her head. “Do what again?”

Edelgard’s face goes red, as she struggles to find the words to express her desires. “You were...ah, quite desperate to relieve yourself, and he...didn’t allow you a chance to do that.”

“O-oh.” Now, it’s Byleth’s turn to blush. “But I’m not…” She looks down, shuffling nervously, and Edelgard looks lost, likely not wanting to try to coerce her.

Hubert decides to step in now, saying, “Did I not make myself clear already? You are to make yourself useful and serve your emperor. Regardless of what her request may be, her orders are clear. Do you want your loyalty brought into question?”

That seems to do the trick, and Byleth slowly stands, making eye contact with Edelgard again. “I’m sorry for my hesitation, my lady,” she says, before slowly relaxing her body. There is a moment before anything happens, but then, he sees the glisten of streams of liquid running down her legs, until she is peeing full force, and the only sound in the room is that of the liquid hitting the floor, splashing as she forms a puddle at her feet. Edelgard watches, so entranced that any traces of insecurity have vanished from her face, and Hubert is not sure which he prefers to look at; Byleth’s display of submission, or Edelgard, finally growing into her dominant role.

This seems to ease any worries that she has, seeing Byleth give in to such a humiliating demand, and there is no uneasiness in her smile as she says, “Good girl. Now...what to do with you?”

This time, when she looks to Hubert, it is not for advice or reassurance. Instead, she studies him for a moment, and he becomes painfully aware of how obvious his erection must be. Briefly, he is ashamed, though he knows that he shouldn’t be, given the circumstances. Edelgard certainly sees no problem with it, saying, “Hubert, you’ve simply stood there this whole time. You’ve done nothing for yourself, and the most contact you’ve had is guiding her to me.”

“I’m here to assist you, aren’t I? I only do what you ask of me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re just as much a part of this as I am,” she replies. “Tell me what you would like to do.”

He hesitates, wondering if he should be honest or if he should continue to play the role of the loyal servant, but he knows that Edelgard prefers it when he speaks his mind, especially with more personal matters. Behind closed doors, he knows that his societal role no longer matters.

“I think,” he finally says, “that Byleth is a wonderful toy, and it would be nice to use her again. But...I’d also like to do my part in serving my emperor, and prove how useful  _ I _ can be.”

“And you’re saying that because that’s what you want to do, not because you feel like it’s what I want you to say?” she asks.

“From the bottom of my heart,” he replies, “I would like nothing more.”

Rising, she says, “Alright, then you are to strip and lay down on the bed.” She stands with Byleth, the two of them watching him as he obeys her orders, shedding his clothes as quickly as he can manage. He notices Byleth’s eyes lingering on him, and realizes that when he had her bent over the table before, he remained mostly clothed, with her facing the other way, so this is her first real look at him. A slight tint to Edelgard’s cheeks betrays her otherwise steady demeanor, and he feels strangely proud that he can get such a reaction out of her.

When he lays down, she tells Byleth to get on top of him. “Let him use you, just like he wants to, alright?” Byleth nods obediently, doing as she’s told, but he can see the hesitation in her face as she straddles him. She doesn’t really know what she’s doing, acting on orders and instinct, with only her previous experience to go off of, but despite all that, she doesn’t protest, always willing to try.

“Here,” he murmurs, grabbing her hips and helping her position herself over top of him. She’s done nothing for herself so far, but she’s still so wet-and from her arousal, not just her display of submission- that there isn’t much concern, and he doesn’t have to wonder if she’s actually ready. Not that he thinks she would let that stop her.

He helps hold her steady as she lowers herself onto him, and bit by bit, she engulfs his cock, whimpering as she takes him. Hubert’s grip tightens as he is buried inside of her, digging his fingers into her hips. Though he’s able to maintain his composure externally, it is always a struggle not to give in to his most base desires, to let all of his control slip and fuck her with abandon, moaning loudly, without a hint of restraint. He manages, perhaps because Edelgard is watching his pride won’t allow him, perhaps because his pride won’t allow him to behave so shamelessly with Byleth either.

Whatever the case, though his breathing is heavy and erratic, he keeps as much of his composure as he can, helping Byleth down until she’s managed all of him, and has adjusted enough to move. She doesn’t need him to tell her to slowly rise and fall on his lap, and he’s glad that she’s such a quick study. Her pace increases until she is bouncing on him, her own composure slipping as she gives way to pleasure.

By the time Byleth has completely given in, moaning and whimpering pathetically on top of him, Edelgard has decided to stop simply watching and get involved. She climbs on top of Hubert as well, in front of Byleth, until she is straddling his face. He can feel the warmth of her cunt as she lowers herself to sit on his face, murmuring, “I don’t think I need to tell you what you have to do. You did say you wanted to serve me as well, didn’t you?” Though he isn’t able to reply, she continues as if he had. “Well, you can get exactly what you want like this.”

Hubert wastes no time in parting his lips, pressing his tongue into her folds an earning a soft gasp from her. He is determined satisfy his lady without letting his own pleasure distract him, no matter how hard it may be to focus on anything with Byleth tightening around him, nearing her limit as she works toward her orgasm. Without Hubert in no position to boss her around, and without any restrictions given to her by Edelgard, she has become completely shameless.

He tries to put that out of his mind, putting all of his effort into pleasing Edelgard, and through her moans, she manages to say, “You’re both...so good at this...perhaps next time we should make it a contest?” She gasps suddenly, distracted for a moment before regaining her composure to joke, “Whoever does the better job could be appointed my new prime minister…”

“E-El…” Byleth whimpers, perhaps trying to speak to protest her little joke, or perhaps just so overwhelmed that she can’t think of anything else to say. Though Hubert is the one fucking her, hearing her moan for Edelgard instead sends another surge of arousal through him, and he can barely contain himself, pausing for a moment, just to get his thoughts in order before he gives in.

Edelgard responds to his hesitation by grinding down against him, as if to remind him that he’s busy. He’s digging his fingers so deep into Byleth’s flesh now that he wonders if she’ll bruise as a result. Something tells him that she would like it if she did.

It takes all he has to hold off his own orgasm when Byleth comes, but he refuses to finish before he can get Edelgard off. Even as Byleth trembles on top of him, whimpering for Edelgard, whimpering for him, and whimpering entirely incoherently, he resists his own body, delving deeper into Edelgard with his tongue, tracing shapes inside of her until he has her incoherent as well. She grinds down on him from time to time, and he isn’t sure if this is a display of dominance or if she has simply lost control of herself as she grows closer.

“A-ah…” he hears her whimper, and he can feel her growing tense, just barely holding back. Hubert shows no mercy, pressing on until he has her at her limit, crying out suddenly and almost pathetically- but he could never think of her as pathetic- and, feeling the pulse of her orgasm, he is finally unable to hold back, jerking his hips until into Byleth as he comes.

He moans once, low, muffled by the woman on top of him. For a few more moments, the two of them remain on top of him, panting as they recover from the afterglow. Edelgard is the first to climb off of him, pulling on Byleth’s hand as she does. They both lay to one side of him, Edelgard in between the two of them.

“I’m so glad we could finally…” Edelgard starts, trailing off. Though she doesn’t finish her sentence, they both have a good idea what she’s trying to say. After a moment, she speaks up again, saying, “Thank you both, for everything. I’m so grateful to have your support...without the two of you, I don’t know what I would do.”

Byleth bunches up behind Edelgard, pushing her closer to Hubert so that she can wrap an arm around him, holding him, and Edelgard between them. “I’m proud of you both,” she says, sounding like their teacher again for a moment, rather than the whimpering mess she likes them to reduce her to. “I’m so happy to be together like this.”

“I’m glad it was to your liking, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert says, hesitating before he adds, “and you as well, professor.”

“Now, now, Hubert,” Edelgard teases, “is that really all you want to say?”

“I’m...rather happy myself,” he mutters. “It’s nice to be able to be with...both of you like this.” He’s glad that neither of them can see him blushing as he admits this. Edelgard seems satisfied with this answer, and he hesitates for only a few seconds before he wraps his arm around Byleth as well, pulling the two women closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
